


鸣樱合集

by Squidship



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: “爱你才是最重要的事，莱斯特小姐。有些人觉得爱就是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻和一堆孩子，或许爱就是这样，莱斯特小姐，但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想要触碰却又收回手。”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. 耳洞

《耳洞》

春野樱打了耳洞。

周末上午她借着和井野逛街的名义，攥着零用钱偷跑去了闹市集的一条巷弄里，出来时耳垂上就多了两点廉价水钻的闪光。校规严禁佩戴首饰，之前她百般央求，妈妈也没有应允，这还是她第一次不顾劝阻也要打破条条框框。樱回家时只匆匆打了声招呼便跑上楼梯，将身后一串咚咚咚的足音锁在房间门外，心跳略微平复后才走到穿衣镜前，把垂下的两绺头发别在耳后，偏过头仔细端详。

樱的好友、邻班的井野先她一步罔顾禁令打了耳洞，虽然其中缘由里家族传统多过爱美之心，井野大大方方地向她展示自己明晃晃的耳钉时，仍颇有炫耀之意。

“怎么样，有了这个佐助君也会对我更加留意吧？”

只有佐助君是无法让步的底线，而井野是她唯一不想输给对方的人。所以樱赌着气，背着所有人去打了耳洞，誓要紧随其后。

漩涡鸣人是第一个知道的人。

樱平时小心将脸颊边的发拢到耳边，遮起那两点隐秘的亮光。即便如此，俯身记笔记时那两缕发垂到桌前，鸣人的视线便从樱的睫毛和鼻尖聚焦到那忽隐忽现的银白光点上来。趁着别人朗读课文的空隙，他用课本掩护着，凑过来金灿灿的脑袋。

“呐，我说啊，小樱你什么时候打了耳洞……”

话音未落樱便一把将他推回原来的座位，又急忙做贼心虚地伸手挡住自己的耳垂。随后她只是瞪了鸣人一眼，便重新将注意力拉到板书上。然而思绪无论如何整理也还是一团乱麻，书上的文字串起的仿佛都是词不达意的语句。樱机械地抄下笔记，待铃声响起时一把拽住扰乱自己的罪魁祸首。

“喂，鸣人。”

“陪我去买耳钉。”

樱经常向青梅竹马的鸣人打听，宇智波佐助到底喜欢什么样的女孩。对此，鸣人总是摆出不屑一顾的样子，“佐助那样的男生有什么好的。再说啦，我觉得他对那种事情一点兴趣都没有。”虽然最后，他还是会半推半就地成为樱的恋爱参谋。

“佐助君会喜欢长发的女孩吗？”

“会吧。”

“温柔的呢？”

“小樱你这样我就觉得很好啊。”

“那这样子的他会喜欢吗？”

“当然了。”

“喂，”樱略带不满地摇了摇鸣人的胳膊，“你有在听我说话吗？”

鸣人抬头看到樱耳上换了两串细珠流苏，随她亮莹莹的笑在碎发间哗啦啦地摆动，顾盼生姿。他张大眼怔了怔，半晌才愣愣地挤出两个字，“好看。”

“可惜了，这么显眼，会被发现的。”樱讪讪地取下耳坠放回原处，“而且，佐助君应该不喜欢太张扬的女孩子吧。”

听到佐助的名字，鸣人才回过神来，撇了撇嘴嘟囔着，你怎么知道他会不会喜欢。

樱最终挑了一对五瓣粉樱的耳钉，别致又精巧，又不会被轻易注意到。那天她兴致高涨，回家路上推着车和鸣人聊了很久佐助的事情，暖色的斜阳将两人的影子拉得很长。

•

春野樱的耳洞发炎了。

换上新耳钉的第四天，耳垂便毫无征兆地变得红肿疼痛，甚至流出了些淡黄的脓水。她听说过，新打的耳洞要一直戴三个月的耳钉才不会愈合，于是她下了狠心将银针重新戳进去，指尖带上了点血，她便用纸巾草草擦了了事。

听说宇智波佐助，那个全校的天才要转校了。她为此没有去社团活动，埋在枕头里哭了一晚。次日去学校碰到井野，发现对方也像自己一样肿着眼眶。

即使模样一般狼狈，井野也没忘记逞口舌之快。她放出豪言壮语，要在佐助离开前将他据为己有。两人又是一番争执不下，最后又各揣心事分道扬镳。

不能输。樱忍着疼痛为自己加油打气，最后关头，她不能输给井野。

可是赢，又该怎么去赢？她只是在教室里，在操场外远远注视着佐助的背影，凭着东拼西凑的想象朝着所谓佐助喜欢的女孩做着改变。而佐助并没有因此将视线停留在她，或者任何一个女孩的身上。或者说，她根本不了解佐助。佐助似乎只是模糊成了她印象中一个完美的形象。

一样东西飞过来，打断了她的胡思乱想。那是一小盒创可贴，背面粘着一张字条，像是从笔记本上撕下的一角。潦草的字迹写着，“小樱，你的耳朵流血了。”

樱哭笑不得地将东西收进课桌，在纸条背面写下几个字，揉成一团扔了回去。

“用不了。笨蛋。”

樱处心积虑想掩饰的秘密还是被发现了。在一场歇斯底里的哭闹与争吵后，樱的耳饰被一一收走，红肿的耳垂只留下两点空空的耳洞，在樱消沉的几日里迅速愈合干净，再无踪迹。

樱那几日推掉了和朋友所有的邀约，活动都请了病假。上课时也晕晕沉沉，心不在焉，鸣人的一切悄悄话和小纸条都一概无视。鸣人锲而不舍地想让樱给自己一点回应，有几次甚至因为动作过大被老师发现，被叫到走廊罚站。一片哄笑声中，只有樱像是要哭出来一般。

樱的耳垂消肿那天，放学时她在隔壁班窗口发现井野在埋头痛哭，周围一圈女生安慰着她。樱听出来她是被佐助当面拒绝了，毫不留情地。

井野在呜咽中抬起头来，樱便看到了她的脸，描了眉，勾了眼线，涂了口红，无比精致的一张脸，却又因为泪水被染得乌七八糟。樱又注意到她的双手，什么时候井野涂了那样好看的指甲油？樱的视线虚浮地游荡，飘向井野闪着光亮的耳钉，突然觉得一切都讽刺至极，猛地快步走开了。

樱来不及和父母说声我回来了便直奔房间。她从镜中凝视着自己，一头长发已经留了多长时间了？半年？一年？她想起那天向鸣人确认佐助喜欢女孩的类型后便暗自窃喜地留起了头发，像鸟儿爱惜自己的羽毛那般。此时再看却只觉得闷热碍事，樱烦躁无比，索性拿起桌上的剪刀将长发齐齐剪断。窗外天空明净，鸟鸣叽喳作响，粉红的头发散了一地，堆在樱的脚边。她甩了甩短至齐肩的发，只觉得像卸去了无以言说的重担。

次日，樱一早便出了门，到达教室时却看到已经坐了个人影。

鸣人直愣愣地盯着她，嘴半张着，眨了好几下眼睛，却发不出一个完整的音节。

“改变形象啦，改变一下形象。”樱不轻不重地揉了一把鸣人毛糙的金发，拉开椅子坐下。“怎么样？”

“很好看，”鸣人回过神来，认真想了想后又加上一句，“有一种和以前不一样的感觉。”

说着他在书包里翻找着，最后掏出一个包装花里胡哨的小纸袋来，递到樱面前，“送给你。”

樱一时感到诧异，接过袋子，摸出两条银色珠链的流苏。是那天她一眼看中又放弃的耳饰，只是换成了一对耳夹。

“嘛，那个，”鸣人笑着解释道，有些支支吾吾，“你的耳洞，不是发炎了么……”

樱摩挲着流苏，没有说话，只是默默将耳夹戴上，短发衬得垂下的银丝更加晃眼。

“好看么？”樱露出了几天来的第一个笑容。

“好看。特别适合你。”

“可惜啊，在学校是肯定不能戴了。”

“那——我说啊，就在和我出门的时候戴上吧。就我们两个。”


	2. 将明未明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是与我的年少一同蹉跎的梦。

《将明未明》

那时漩涡鸣人抱着春野樱，而春野樱也抱住了他。她喝了酒，步伐不稳，踉跄跌入他的怀中，带着巧合与蓄谋。鸣人接住她，像接住归巢的鸟雀，像接住坠落的月亮，整个无星的夜晚都随着她的重量倾倒过来。在迟疑时樱伸手环过他的身体，而木叶没有任何一对夫妇会这样毫无顾忌地拥抱，遑论他们是各自成家的父亲与母亲，但鸣人心下一动，没有将她推开。于是他们便在寒夜中相拥，鸣人低头埋进樱的发间，她的呼吸有醉酣的缱绻味道，在他耳边氤氲成一团温热。

追溯到夜幕垂下前，漩涡鸣人与春野樱一前一后掀开了一乐的门帘。那天鸣人难得提早完成了工作，不用再就着泡浓的方便面独自熬通宵。他已照例向家中打过了招呼，博人和向日葵应该早早睡了，雏田也许还醒着，现在回去她大概会又惊又喜——而他却在回家途中停下了脚步。一种淤泥般粘稠的无力感从头到脚攫住了他，一时令他窒息，而后却又哑然失笑。他有太多的头衔了，七代目火影、救世主、预言之子，现在则是不着家的丈夫、不器用的父亲。鸣人回忆起上一次休息日在家的情景，忘记了因为什么事情博人与他又吵了一架，依稀记得自己的孩子说了些出格的气话。雏田左右为难，只得在博人甩门离开后慌乱地解释一番，不无歉疚。那天雏田从商店街新买的甜品没吃完，味道也记不得了。

他不想承认生活已然成了一地鸡毛，而自己正在边缘挣扎，无法不置身其中却又暗自想做个旁观者。神思恍惚间，本能已牵扯着把他带到了一乐前。那是他年少时最眷恋的一方天地，即使是战乱后木叶废墟一片，只要钻进店内他便会感到心安，仿佛外界一切纷争都与自己毫无瓜葛，现在亦是如此。他不是第一次来这里逃避现实的蹉跎，却是第一次在这里与春野樱偶遇——后者双手插在外套口袋，呵出白色的雾气，在店门口似乎正踟蹰着是否要进去。鸣人一时发怔，喉舌却比大脑先一步作出反应。樱在听到自己的名字后偏过头来，于是他们便隔着一片夜色四目相对，店内鹅黄的暖光映亮了她面庞的轮廓。

鸣人，她双唇启合，话音有些戛然而止的雀跃。进去坐坐吧。

他点了点头，鬼使神差。

虽然已临近打烊，老板娘仍端出了一桌吃食，招待热情，仿佛早有预料他们二人会唐突造访。鸣人低头吃着拉面，在有一搭没一搭的寒暄间隙偷偷瞟向樱，观察她泛红的鼻尖和眼角——像是在屋外站久了受了冻。他觉察出樱有点心不在焉，神情也带着些倦意，如同一个日暮晚归的旅人。但倦怠并未消弭她的容颜，得亏保人青春不老的百豪之术，那眉眼间仍未完全脱去少年人的意气，十年飞逝仍如昔。鸣人想起对镜相望时镜中人的额前眼角冒出的细纹，更不用说眼眶下那两撇散不开的黑眼圈，不由得暗叹时过境迁，沧海桑田。

印象中樱没有这么寡言，也并不喜欢口味浓重的小吃，更没有喝酒的嗜好。鸣人看着她仰头豪饮的样子，颇有当年五代目纲手的气魄，但频满频空的酒杯令他心生不安。他试探性地问了一句，佐助最近回来了吗，片顷后只得来樱轻浅一句，谁知道，话头便这么被掐灭了。鸣人当然清楚近来佐助没有回村，只是樱以往会一笑置之，或者假意抱怨说，佐良娜都想他了呢。他又想问问佐良娜近日的修行如何，话到嘴边又在樱重重放下酒杯时吞了回去，咚地一响代替了所有的拘谨礼数。他看着樱手指颤动着又将酒杯满上，泼泼洒洒，心中不由得生出些无以名状的酸楚——何时他们变得如此颓败失意，在自我麻痹中撕裂光鲜的外壳、败露狼狈的内里，又是何时他们之间从无所不言变为了止于家长里短，靠着一线牵绊勉强维系旧日情谊。

似乎在不远的曾经，他仍拥有作为一个孩子的奢侈权力，可以放出豪言壮语，可以对敌以命相搏，汗水滚热，血液奔涌，快意恩仇。可那记忆如同一簇火星，转瞬即逝，取而代之的是没有尽头的漫漫长夜。战后受到同期和日向家的撮合，加上宁次死前的嘱托，他便开始顺理成章地和雏田交往。四战后他似乎有了些许新的感触，那就是自己的青春实际上已提前结束了。百废待兴，作为下一代火影的候选人，他恍惚间明白了自己现在所做的任何一件事都要切合实际，顾全大局。包括成为影的修行，包括同日向家交好，包括割舍贯穿了自己整个年少时的悸动。

有一个名门望族的继承人深切爱慕自己，这何尝不是一件幸运之事。他们会来年开春时择良辰吉日成婚，届时村内所有人都会受邀一同见证他们的结合，万众瞩目。他们会很快有孩子，最好是两个，最好是一儿一女。漩涡一族的血脉得以延续，日向家也不用担心后继无人——鸣人走出古朴的日向大宅，脑中仍驱散不去未来的丈人日向日足为他描述的人生前景。他仰头望向天，在光线幽暗的和室内待久了，顿觉得有些刺眼。一只鸟振翅掠过，很快无影无踪，空留下一阵凄厉的啼鸣，划破寂寥。

鸣人。他久违地听见春野樱的声音，陪我走一会吧。

也许他应该回绝这个请求——他已经和雏田约会了几次，只差花前月下表明心意。可他一向无法拒绝春野樱，除了一次，仅那一次。于是他露出一贯轻快的笑容答应了下来，二人并肩而行，路过施工建筑与临时搭建的小摊，路过忙碌穿梭的工人与嬉笑追逐的孩童，路过修缮中的火影楼，路过残缺的影岩，路过余晖中栏杆拉长的影子，路过带着尘土味道的风。鸣人侧过脸去看樱，儿时他们曾一般高矮，而三年修行归来后，便有什么悄然改变了——他长成了少年，而她出落为了少女，从此她也要略抬起头去仰望他。鸣人的余光停留在樱修剪的刘海和垂下的眼睫，她的眼是绿松石，涌动着柔和却陌生的光泽，晦明不定的情绪在其中交织闪烁。

话题从预备火影的修行计划移到医疗部的安排事宜，再到各自熟人的近况与逸事。我们还真是悠闲呢，樱停下步子，理了理耳后的一缕碎发。所到之处皆是敲打地基的清脆声响，仿佛万物伊始，无限可能。鸣人循声向更辽阔的地平线望去，目力所及的地方全被落日镀了层金，至美如画。

嘛，他应和道，不过也只有这个时候能偷一会懒了吧。

他不想过早道别，便转过头打算再东拉西扯些轻飘飘的话题。可樱似乎若有所思，视线出神地在远方的天际飘忽徜徉，暖金一笔笔勾勒出她的发梢、嘴唇与下颌线，也投下一小片晦暗的阴影，令鸣人一时忘了去辨别她神情中的五味杂陈。彼时他只是深刻地体会到了为何人们会用怦然形容一瞬间的触动，如同栀子绽开苞蕾，如同新叶滴落晨露，而再不会有人如此占据他的心跳。他本以为自己能断舍埋藏了整个少时的念想，可他输了，输得轻易，输得彻底，而往后再一次、每一次望向春野樱时，他的眼底便会无可避免地生出柔情来。

樱注意到鸣人的目光，于是看向他，看进他钴蓝的瞳孔。接着她笑了，眉眼弯起，弧度仿佛精确计算一般恰到好处。几缕发从她额前垂下，鸣人听见她说道，恭喜。

要好好对雏田啊，从小我们所有人都看出来了她一直喜欢你，只有你这个家伙神经大条没有发现——鸣人看着她的嘴唇一张一合——她那么温柔，如果你要是敢欺负她的话，我们女生肯定都不会放过你的……刚才看你从日向家出来，大概婚期也不远了吧？

婚期？多遥远的名词。可其实已不远了，日向家甚至提出了对孙儿的期待。他的声带锈蚀了一般，张了张口却发不出一个音节。樱仍旧对他笑着，似乎不期望他给一个明确的回应，只是想提醒他，他们已不是孩子了，而大人注定会分道扬镳。

恭喜，恭喜。

之后无论是结婚，还是一儿一女相继出生，前前后后他没少听过这般道贺声。现在回望，究竟何事值得可喜可贺——他觉得无所不满，只是依旧怅然若失。也许只因年少意气时，无数个夜晚辗转幻想的，不是这般失意的结局。

樱饮尽了最后一口酒，而他的拉面只吃了一半，早已在碗中泡浓胀开，就像每一个在火影办公室独自捱过的夜晚，寂寞在心中膨胀成郁结。他们没有再多言语，店里的空气几欲凝固，年轻的老板撤走面碗时悄悄侧过身问鸣人是怎么回事，鸣人挠了挠头，挤出一个牵强的笑，啊，他垂下眼，可能是很久没见到大叔在这里了，有些想他了吧。

一把将几张纸币搁在桌台上，樱便兀自起身，摇晃着向外走去。鸣人看出她不胜酒力，匆忙对里面招呼了句记在我账上，然后便大步追了上去，一脚迈进寒冬的夜中。樱晃晃悠悠，没走几步路，他却没来由地觉着她遥不可及，背影即是无言的离别。过去的十年似乎只是一个幻术，没有儿女，没有婚契，没有礼让与隔阂，只要结一个印他们便能一同醒来，恍然大梦一场。齐齐下坠时他的手会紧握住她的，一心同体，再不能分开。

他拦在樱面前，看着她面色酡红，对着自己笑了，那是那晚她第一次露出笑意，卸下了所有的伪装和防备，过分单纯地笑着。她向前栽倒，而他让她倒入了自己的怀中，就像曾经每一次共同作战时他接下坠落的她，命运河流中一同载沉载浮。前几日下了些新雪，积在路面踏上去沙沙作响。附近的商贩开始收摊了，路灯一盏一盏灭下去，寒夜重又回归永恒的孤寂。而鸣人抱着樱，感受着她将自己的重心全然交付于他，隔着层层厚重的衣服，恍若当年，两颗心脏又一起以相同的频率跳动。他双臂便收得更紧了，带着慎重的心爱，要将她尽数揉碎融进自己的身体中。

鸣人想起很多。他想起雏田为他一针一线织就的红围巾，想起怀胎七月时她面有疲态却仍露出笑容的温柔模样，想起刚出生时博人的小手只能捏住自己的一根手指，想起向日葵第一次对自己笑着喊出爸爸，她继承了母亲的黑发与自己的蓝色眼睛。他回想起太多太多，可他再也不能放手了。他如同落水人抱着浮木那般抱着樱，只要放手便会溺水而亡。

漩涡鸣人便如此拥住春野樱，他懵懂的初恋，挚友的妻子，此生挚爱。他弯下腰，脸颊相抵，与自己的不同，她的肌肤柔软光滑，磨蹭时她咯咯笑了起来，酒精作用下显露出些肆无忌惮的愉悦。好痒，别动了，樱搂住他的脖子，鸣人，你该刮胡子了。鸣人便只好松开她，可她又像藤蔓一样攀附过来，呼出的吐息带着酒味，与沉醉的笑意倒相称。她眷恋地陷进鸣人的胸口，待鸣人轻轻将手放在她的肩膀，绕着玩弄垂下的头发，她又仰头拽过鸣人的衣领，不由分说。鸣人被突如其来的怪力一惊，对上她不会老去的脸庞，瞥见她清澈眼睛中自己的倒影，如同回到十二岁那年，她一头长发大大咧咧，张扬跋扈，脾气如同蓄势待发的火药桶，泪水与勇气一般多。她是他一见钟情的珍爱之人。

小樱，你醉了。这么说着时他却捧起她的脸，天晚了，我送你回家吧。

不出所料，樱脸上立即显出了不满，像任性的孩子那样拖长了尾音。我才——我才没醉，说着她握住鸣人的手，又往前逼近了几步，两人险些在雪地中一同栽倒。尔后，他们一同忍俊不禁，吃吃的捂嘴笑发展为捧腹大笑，在空旷的夜中回荡。两个中年人变成两个恶作剧得逞的孩子，秘而不宣的共犯同谋。

你真的醉了，鸣人拉过相握的手，感到那只小自己一圈、生着薄茧的手逐渐染上了自己的温度。

不——我没有——

樱踮起脚，无休止的孩子气辩驳便消融在缩减的距离中。街角尽头，最后一盏路灯下，两人的侧影终于重叠在一起，久久没有分离。夜色如潮水席卷而来，漫过儿时的回忆，漫过少时的梦，漫过而立之年的浮生，漫过相爱之人。


End file.
